<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They just love each other a lot by Xia_a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694918">They just love each other a lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xia_a/pseuds/Xia_a'>Xia_a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fukuroudani, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mention of Kuroo, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, School Life, Studying, married husbands, multiple prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xia_a/pseuds/Xia_a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some prompts of fluff BokuAka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They just love each other a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i feel like this isn't fluffy enough....<br/>anyway, enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>prompt 1</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi really hoped that Bokuto would pass this exam. He loved his boyfriend, but Akaashi couldn't deny that sometimes Bokuto wasn't the smartest. But that's where he came in. Akaashi had the power to actually sit Bokuto down and study with him. So he took Bokuto's book to check his boyfriends answers. <em>"Boku, didn't we talk about this like, 20 minutes ago? Come here, I'll explain it again"</em> Bokuto frowned, he didn't understand math and to be frank, he just didn't remember any of it. He only liked to study with Akaashi, because most of the time he got cuddles out of it. Of course, this time wasn't an exception. As Akaashi moved to explain the question to Bokuto, he sat in his boyfriends lap and started snuggling Bokuto. All Bokuto did was wrap his hand around the other boy, not even paying attention to what he was saying. All that he could pay attention to was his beautiful boyfriend. <em>"Oi, Bokuto, are you paying attention?"</em> Akaashi looked up at the boy. <em>"No, I'd much rather pay attention to you, then this math test."</em> Akaashi shook his head lightly and buried his head in Bokuto's neck. Yes, he's flustered, but Akaashi isn't the person to show that. A soft laugh filled the room. It was the white haired boy's laugh. They laid there for a bit, who knows how long it was. Until Bokuto spoke<em> "Hey, let's move to the bed, shall we? It'll be more comfortable there."</em> Akaashi nodded softly, mostly because he was almost asleep. Bokuto smiled as he looked at half-asleep Akaashi, and thought about how one day, he'll make Akaashi his husband, before nodding off together with him, he managed to sneak a kiss in on Akaashi's cheek.</p>
<hr/><p>prompt 2 </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Akaashi couldn't cook. And even more surprisingly, Bokuto could. It was something that surprised their friends a lot, especially Kuroo, who never expected to eat the most amazing soba that was made by Bokuto Koutarou himself. Akaashi always apricated his fiancées food, but one time Akaashi decided that he want's to make his loved one something. <em>"It shouldn't be that hard, right?" </em>  He was optimistic. But that didn't hold on for long. Two hours later, in the middle of their kitchen was Akaashi, covered in everything you could possibly imagine. Starting from flour and some spices to meat and pasta. <em>"How did It come to this?"</em>  The dark haired man whispered to himself. Cleaning both himself and the kitchen will be a huge pain, but this is what he gets for doing something he clearly can't do. Suddenly, the apartment door unlocks and someone walks in. <em>"Kei, I'm home!"</em>  Bokuto took off his shoes and started walking around in an attempt to find Keiji. <em>"Hey, where are y-"  </em>Bokuto froze as he saw his fiancée standing there, with a small smile on his face and with arms open, almost seemed like Akaashi did it on purpose, for Bokuto to hug him, so they both would be dirty. <em>"Welcome home, Kou."</em>  The mans voice was soft. <em>"Wanna help me clean up?" </em>Koutaro laughed a bit at this question and nodded. The cleaning process was filled with Bokuto asking questions about how all of this happened, because seriously, how did Akaashi manage to get some of the food on the sealing. The sealing. In the end, they just laughed about it. After the kitchen was cleaned, Bokuto went to work to make them some dinner. And sure enough, soon after starting, Akaashi was around his waist, hugging tightly. That was like a routine for them, every time Koutaro cooked, Akaashi was around his waist hugging him. Of course, they always made sure that it was safe and Akaashi made sure not to go in the kitchen when hot oil was involved. or anything hot for that matter. Dinner went as usual, Bokuto feeding Akaashi every now and then, and after dinner Akaashi have his lover a kiss as a thank you. </p>
<hr/><p>prompt 3</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto woke up drenched in sweat. A nightmare. What was it about? He doesn't want to remember, but just to make sure It's not true, he looked next to him. Thank god, Akaashi was still next to him, it gives Bokuto the conformation he needs to understand that It was just a nightmare. <em>"You alright, my love?" </em> Akaashi spoke, his voice still a bit raspy from sleep. Koutaro didn't know what to say so he just sat there and that was all Keiji needed to know what to do. He took Bokuto and pulled him against his chest. Bokuto layed on Akaashis chest and listened to Keiji's heartbeat. It was calming, especially with the sweet nothings Keiji was whispering to him. All Bokuto did was hug Akaashi tighter as Akaashi kissed his head.<em> "Do you wanna talk about it?"</em>  Koutaro shook his head, that nightmare was something he didn't want to remember. "Alright then, will you let me go and make you some hot choco?" Bokuto was hessitant, but he slowly let Akaashi go and watched him as he went to the kitchen. The only thing Akaashi could be trusted to make was hot chocolate and he made it really delicious too. Soon enough Koutaro saw Akaashi coming back with a glass of hot chocolate. <em>"Here you go, Kou."</em>  Koutaro nodded his head as a thank you and as soon as Keiji sat down on the bed, he started rubbing small circles on Koutaro's back. Bokuto got done with the hot chocolate pretty quickly, since he didn't want it to get cold. As soon as that was done, Keiji made Bokuto lay down next to him. And for a while they just laid there, Akaashi whispering sweet thigs to Bokuto and Bokuto listening. But just moments later, soft snores can be heard from both of them. </p>
<hr/><p>prompt 4</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's job was really tiring and although he tries his best to be energetic and seem happy, somedays It's just too hard, and those days Keiji makes sure to make home as comfortable as possible. You see, Akaashi could hear through the daily lunch phone calls they have that his husband isn't having a good day and of course, Akaashi always made a mental note of it. So today Keiji decided to make a small movie night for both of them. He ordered food ( He just doesn't want to burden the other with cooking), made a little pillow fort out of the pillows and blankets they had and at last, he set up the TV to watch the movie. Akaashi sat down on the couch, he still had a good 2 hours before Koutaro came home, so Keiji decided to go down to the shop for some sweets, those always lifted his lovers mood. By the time Keiji was back home, Koutaro was supposed to arrive home, Aand yes, their home was pretty far from the neared shop, but it took for a good walk. Just as Akaashi had guessed it, 5 minutes after he came home, Bokuto was home too and the white haired man looked exhausted. It broke Keiji's heart. <em>"Hey, love. Looks like you had a bad day"</em>  Akaashi was speaking softly, treating Bokuto as if he was made out of glass. All Bokuto did was nod and drop his bag on the ground, and after a bit he took off his shoes and coat. Akaashi walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss <em>"Come on, let's watch a movie and relax a bit, alright?"</em>  Keiji softly dragged his husband to the pillow fort and Koutaro sat down while not ketting Akaashi go. He didn't want Akaashi to leave. So Akaashi didn't. He sat down next to Bokuto and hugged him. At the same showering the love of his life with kisses like there's no tomorrow. Just that alone helped Koutaro calm down a bit. They just laid there like that for some time and then soft snores came from someone, to be more precise, they came from the white haired man. Akaashi smiled, and felt kind of guilty, because he couldn't do a lot of things to help his love, except things like these. But Akaashi made a promise to himself, that he'll do everything he can to make Bokuto feel ok when he's home. <em>"I love you Kou"</em>  was all Akaashi said before closing his eyes. The food and movie long frogoten. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>